rush_hourfandomcom-20200214-history
Rush Hour 4
'Rush Hour 4 '''is the possible next film in the ''Rush Hour film series. Notes *Because of the films' collective box-office success, director Brett Ratner and writer Jeff Nathanson are currently considering the production of a fourth installment. *In the DVD audio commentary for Rush Hour 3, Brett Ratner joked that the fourth Rush Hour film could be released in 2012. *Ratner and Nathanson are exploring many concepts, including the use of the motion capture technique for the possible sequel and various different film projects with Chan and Tucker. *It has been reported that the fourth film may be set in Moscow. *Ratner stated in an interview in 2009 that he "has been in contact with a long list of stars including Danny DeVito and Jet Li for possible roles in a potential Rush Hour 4, but stressed "nothing's been okayed yet". *In a short interview with Vulture in 2011, Ratner stated that the cost of making a follow-up to X-Men: The Last Stand would have cost more than the recent reboot and that, "that’s why another Rush Hour 4 probably won’t get made, either: It’d be too much to pay me, Chris Tucker, and Jackie Chan to come back." *In another interview in 2011, Tucker in an interview with the radio show The Breakfast Club stated in response to the question of a fourth by saying, "Rush Hour 4? Maybe you know, because that's a different kind of movie. You the action and the stuff like that, and they pay 20 million dollars too... I'm just joking! No, you know Jackie Chan, you know I love working with him and those type of movies you can redo them and it's different, we'll see but I don't know though. But we've got some new stuff coming, so we'll see what happens." *In July, 2012, series producer Arthur Sarkissian stated that a fourth film was being worked on with Jackie Chan and Chris Tucker, and stated that he would welcome Brett Ratner back as director if he would "do it in the right way." *Sarkissian expressed some dissatisfaction with the third film, and admitted he wants the potential fourth film to be grittier, and have new ideas. Sarkissian is reportedly working on choosing which out of "four or five" screenwriters he's been talking to, should work on the script * In August, 2014, Jackie Chan stated that the studio still wants to make Rush Hour 4, but that he will only participate if he can see a quality script first, stating "I don’t want to do a rubbish script just because they want to make the movie". * In June 2015, according to Chan, a Rush Hour 4 will be happening. * In June 2015, Chan met with Tucker for dinner to discuss Rush Hour 4. * In November 2016, while promoting Billy Lynn's Long Halftime Walk, Tucker reaffirmed his optimism for a potential fourth film, stating “Yeah, we’re talking about it now doing another one, and we’re trying to get it going. I think we might be able to get one going. I love working with Jackie and I think we could do a really fun one. * In October 2017, Chan said that the script for Rush Hour 4 has been in the works and shooting for the film will most likely start in 2018 if Tucker agrees to be in the film. Chan is optimistic about Tucker accepting due to his previous claims of being on board for the fourth film. * In February 2018, Tucker confirmed the production of Rush Hour 4. He stated on ESPN's podcast, The Plug, "It's happening. This is gonna be the rush of all rushes. Jackie is ready and we want to do this so that people don't ever forget it." In the wake of sexual misconduct allegations against Ratner by several actresses, Warner Bros. sources presumed that it's highly unlikely that Ratner will be directing Rush Hour 4. * In February 2019, Tucker reported that the script is coming together, stating: "We're working on a few things on the script right now, so we’re trying to get into production. But we’re working on it and trying to get it going." Category:Film Category:Upcoming